A configuration of acoustic sensors, in particular in the field of ultrasonic sensor systems, is at times very complex and thus expensive. At times, piezoceramic disks are used as the electroacoustic transducer element in acoustic sensors. The piezoceramic disk is contacted via two lines, one line being welded to the piezoceramic disk on a top side of the piezoceramic disk and one line on the bottom side of the piezoceramic disk in order to electrically contact the disk. This mostly takes place before the piezoceramic disk is glued into a housing of the acoustic sensor, typically a pot-shaped structure made of aluminum. It is furthermore necessary to connect the two conductors to an associated activation electronic system, which is typically situated on a circuit board inside the acoustic sensor. It is very complex to position and contact all components of the acoustic sensor in the pot-shaped structure. A minimal overall size of the acoustic sensor is thus determined, which must be large enough to position all components and their contactings.
German Patent Application Nos. DE102004022838A1, DE102006038597A1 and DE3103357A1 describe acoustic sensors in which an electroacoustic transducer element rests on a circuit board.